


Metamorphasis

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gore, Hemipenes, Necrophilia, Vore, belly play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10257974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Diabolos consumes Scathach at the end of Dun Scaith. This is what goes on in there. Diabolos literally eats her to absorb her power, what more did you expect?





	

In his own bubble of time and space, Diabolos could enjoy Scathach’s body as much as he truly wanted to.  
  
Her form was lithe and girlish, but her power and ancient wisdom stood in stark contrast to the form that she chose. Despite the veil of youth, she was monstrously tall and rivalled Diabolos himself in terms of sheer scale,  but dead and crumpled, she looked like a broken doll with snapped strings. Manipulating her was effortless. She was dead weight but felt like nothing to his distortion of gravity and hung in the air, so pretty and porcelain that he would have felt bad for what he was to do if he had any manner of moral left in him.

He started with her feet, stripped of her stiletto-heeled boots.

Diabolos ran his tongue over her dainty toes and around the high arch of her sole, before pulling both feet into his maw. His teeth dug into her flesh and gave; black blood squelched out of the perforations and ran down his gnarled face, only to be licked up with a lash of his cruel tongue. Even side by side, her tiny feet barely filled his mouth and so, he began to swallow. They struck the back of his throat and he tilted his head back, then held her over his head with magical force.

She slipped down to his throat so easily, smooth and slender, until her hips hit the edge of his mouth. With a rattling chuckle, he delved his tongue through her stone-cold pussy and twisted into her minuscule cunthole, lamenting to himself that he never _did_  get to impregnate her. Lapping at her cervix entertained him for only so long, until he drew his tongue back out, stretched his jaws and concentrated on pulling her down. There was all the time in the world for him to muse on what could have been.

Her feet hit his stomach and he groaned, chest heaving with effort as her pert ass stuffed his mouth full. With each swallow, Diabolos sucked down an extra few inches of the plane of Scathach’s flat belly, until her ass was at his throat and her midsection barely narrowed. As he drew closer to her rib cage, he reached up to fondle the barely-there peak of her tits, all chest muscles and no flesh; her puffy nipples had darkened in death and as if to punish her weakness, he pinched them harder than she’d ever let him in life.

Between his legs, Diabolos’ slit had been growing hotter and hotter, until the tight line of lips couldn’t hold any longer. Without needing to touch himself, it came apart with a slurp and a splatter of fluids, which dripped off the cleft of his gnarled scales and fell into the void beneath them. The cruelly pointed tips of twin cocks pierced their way out of vicious red folds and slopped from his body in bursts of inches, blooming as they went— Diabolos’ barbs unfurled as his cocks grew and grew, until they hung heavily between his legs and spasmed with each jolt of sick pleasure that twisted through his mind.

Diabolos’ terrifying twin dicks were instruments of torture. Thick and impossibly long, they laughed in the face of any human scale and sure enough, any human was sure to die on such a cruel appendage. Scathach herself had deemed them unsightly and grotesque; they were unfit for use in her body, so Diabolos had been forced to fuck her thighs for relief and only the very tip had been permitted to part her pussy lips and tease the mouth of her cunt. He had spent hours eating her out, letting her stamp on his cocks as she pleased, all for the chance of spunking up her cunt and praying his cum could pierce into her tight body.

He took a prick in each hand and savoured the wrap of his fingers around them, then started to jack himself off as he chewed on Scatchach’s ribs and tits. The bones crackled beneath his jaws and he swallowed hard enough to pull her up to the armpits and he felt her fold in his belly; he rolled his body around and rippled his muscles to manipulate her until he needed to urge her along with a little force and pulled her knees up so that she curled as she went down. He pulled her arms up with energy and swallowed her down until her dollish head his his mouth and his pace quickened. Heavy jets of precum squirted out of his bulging piss-slits as he felt his gut groan around her bulk; his belly was starting to show, but it was getting closer to full capacity and he gulped her down, mouth wide, as her pretty little face disappeared into his throat.

Her arms slid after her with ease, but the most difficult part was arranging her inside of him. Diabolos’ belly bloated with Scathach’s body and he looked down… only to find that not even the heads of his grotesque cocks peeked out from underneath it. The sight alone had him squirting, his slit juicy and dribbling with arousal as he let go of one cock to slap his stuffed gut right where he knew her ass was.

_Are you comfortable, my queen?_

He was so tightly packed that he was as if grossly pregnant, his arms struggling to reach around her and to his dicks. He flattened them against the bulge that Scathach made and humped up against her; his belly bounced agonisingly, but gods, it was good. He snaked his tail up between his legs and played with his slit to get it wet as he played with his burdened belly, then plunged it up into his ass to fuck himself with as he toyed with himself.

For hours, he caressed his queen’s form inside of him, teased his cocks and reamed his man-cunt as slowly, he absorbed Scathach’s magical energy. She was shrinking, turning into aetherical matter, getting sloshy and liquid as his belly rounded. He was harder on it then, playing with its weight as he bounced and slapped himself, jerking his cocks harder and harder.

He screamed with her voice when he came, dumping gallons upon gallons of black, caustic voidsent cum into the abyss he’d created as he swelled with her power and flattened. His cocks slurped as they wilted back into his body and with a final squelch, his slit sealed back over.

Diabolos shrunk in moments as Scathach’s essence swamped his system and made him stronger than ever, gave him all her knowledge, all of her thoughts and feelings and memories…

… which he swiftly discarded.

All he needed was her power.


End file.
